Titanic In Twilight
by abimiller3
Summary: Isabella Swan, and Jacob Black are soon to be married after they travel across the Atlantic on the Titanic. Soon did she know that she would be falling into a vampire's arms,and her fiances. She loves both, but who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1:Boarding

This is the revised version of the one I published before! Enjoy =] 3, abi

* * *

**Chapter 1-Boarding**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Excitement rushed through me, it was the day that the Titanic began it's maiden voyage. Three blocks away from seeing the vast ship, the largest one in the world. My fingers were intertwined with Jacob's, resting my head on his arm as our chauffeur drove us.

"One more block away." I whispered with a grin.

Jacob smiled back looking down at me, my favorite smile. His black hair was shimmering against the sunlight. I stared until the sunlight passed. I slowly started to gaze down at my left hand, I couldn't believe in less then a month I would be marrying Jacob. I loved him, but I don't think I'm ready. I was seventeen, it felt like my life was rushing, hurrying to be done with.

"Bella, we're here." He whispered back, looking out into the distance.

I followed his gaze to the front of the car, past the driver to the this massive ship. It had enormous funnels, a broad deck, and more portholes then I can count.

"Bella, come on. We have to go." Alice, my sister, said with thrills.

Jacob was already out of the car holding the door for me, like a gentlemen. I walked towards the door, stepping down to get to the ground. My lengthy dress skirt became trapped under my shoe. I stumbled right in front of the door, falling out. I closed my eyes, not wanting to know what was to come of me. I waited to hear the noise of a thump on the ground, and pain surge through my body. I then noticed that Jacob was holding me, I opened my eyes looking up to see his face with his smile. He laughed.

"You're such a klutz, Bella." he said as his smile was fading.

"Bella, are you alright? You have to watch where you are stepping!" My mother grimaced at me.

My mother's car had just pulled behind Jacob, Alice, and my car. She was so perceptive, only associating with first class people, and only acting that way.

"James, can you get our bags?" Jacob spoke as he lifted the bags to James.

"Put them over onto the loading dock for us."

James, Jacob's attendant, rushed through the crowd of thousands of people, taking each bag one by one to the loading dock. Typical Jacob always getting people to help him, my persuader.

As we walked through the crowd, walking towards the first class section of the boat to go on I stared at the Titanic, it came closer and closer with each step. We finally approached the loading area for the first class passengers. Jacob gave the man our tickets, and we walked on to the ramp to the first class cabins. I could smell the fresh paint in the air, it felt like a new beginning was approaching. While I entered the ship I glanced out into the mass of people, this will be the last time I will see land for a long time.

I set my foot in, gazing at the extravagant flooring, and chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. I forgot that Alice was standing right next to me, and so with all the sound around me.

Alice persistently called out ,"Bella? Come on, we have no time to waste! I have to set up your clothing for tonight's dinner, and we have to set up our rooms."

Alice as usual, with her pixie short hair, gracefulness as a ballerina with each step, and her affectionate personality. She was my best friend, and sister. We were there for each other, no matter what was to happen.

"I'm coming, can we look around the ship first?" I said in return, shouting down the corridor as she ran to the cabin.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

We boarded the Titanic, the most enormous ship I've ever seen in the century I've been alive. I thought in my head as I muted out everyone else's thoughts inside our third class cabin. I laid down thinking of what I would do as I was here awaiting to go home to America. I felt a jolt underneath me, the ship was sending off then.

_For Edward and Jasper to find love would be excellent. It's time they stop searching, and be happy for their love. _Esme's thought was surrounded by kindness, and concern. She was the most sweet-hearted one out of all of us. She tousled her wavy brunette hair with her fingers, as her golden-eyes glare at the door thinking about what to do.

"Esme, I don't think that will be any time soon." I replied with a chuckle.

Esme glared at me with the you will see look she usually gave me. Sometimes she ended up to be correct while others she was the complete opposite of right.

The energy around me was tiring, and stressful, especially when reading your families thoughts. I decided to take my plain music sheets, and pencil out onto the third and second class deck of the ship. The breeze was pleasant as it skinned across my face with the misty sky not giving me away. For the humans it must have been a frigid breeze on their bodies. I sat near the back of the boat on the closest bench to the sea, which was just behind me. The bench was in the direction of the first class deck, which looked quite like a balcony with stairs to the deck I was on. I glanced at the deck several times as I wrote my composure.

Then I saw her, with her extensive wavy hair brunette hair, it reminded me of Esme, and her muddy brown eyes were her own, and pale white skin just like mine. I stared at her admiring her beauty, muting all the mental voices. She must have noticed because she studied me right back. A shoot of electricity surged through me. Her hair was following the wind, pulling it back, she pulled her sight away from me, gazing into the ocean right in front of her with her hands gripping the railing as she stood. She walked away as she saw a man calling to her next to the lifeboats over in the back of the Titanic.

"Bella, come on, love!" the man called out to her.

The shout of the word love caused me pain once he said it. Thats when I noticed a big diamond ring on her left hand, I then knew she was on this ship for a marriage afterwards.

* * *

Please Review with your honest opinion while I finish Chapter 2! =]


	2. Chapter 2:First Sights

Sorry it took so long. School, and stuff got in the way, but here is chap. 2! I hope you like it. Review please :D 3 Abi

* * *

**Chapter 2-First Sights**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Alice stilling sprinting down the corridor with the slightest touch to the ground "No," she persisted "We have to look at the room."

I shrugged, "Fine." I followed behind her watching each step she took.

I walked down the corridor, looking for the big brass plaque indicating the room of 103. I followed the signs as they lead me to the most beautiful staircase. The railing and stairs of a mahogany color, and the ceiling made of a glass dome. An angel statue separated two aways up the twirling staircase. He held a torch of light to the right side of the staircase. It welcomed me as I walked up the right staircase. the steps were rimmed with gold, the wood was carved with flowers, and herbs. The metal that separated the railing from the ground was the same with gold outlining parts. As I took about the first ten steps, I glanced up noticing a clock with more cravings and gold sprouting out of it. This area of the ship was covered with this design I noticed, as I glanced all around me. I walked again, following the staircase till I spotted a hole, and stairs with gray light coming out. I climbed up the stairway. I came across the first deck outside of the ship.

I found a balcony leading out into the ocean, towering over the second and third class deck. I gazed out to watch the violent waves of the ocean while the crisp air moved my hair from my face. I gripped my fingers onto the frosted railing, my hair was rising and falling as the wind blew.

I then caught the eye of a man, staring at me from down below, sitting in a bench, facing me, with the bench right in front of the ocean. His hair was bronze, and appeared to be tousled with by his fingers numerous of times. His golden eyes were having me become lost in them, sending an electric shock rush through my body. I began to study him, I then realized he was moving on from gazing at me face to my dress that Alice designed. It was sky blue dress, the bodice was exquisite with lace aligning the font, and sleeves just reaching my elbow. I looked down at my dress skirt, there was a hole just big enough to fit my shoe. I forgot that I fell out of my car. Alice is going to be so mad once she sees that, I'm surprised she hadn't already. I became lost in his eyes again, he looked into mine.

I drew my sight away from his eyes to a piece of paper on his lap, the wind blew it from all of the sides that hadn't had his arms resting on. The paper had rows of lines on them, a big space was left at the top. Most of been for a title I thought to myself. I returned to watching the violent waves hitting, and tumbling with each other. I looked down again with a quick glance, he smiled, a crooked smile even better than Jacob's, as he wrote something onto that piece of paper. I peered up towards the sky, it was twilight, my favorite time of day.

Jacob's voice came from behind, "Bella, come on, love!" I turned around with a twirl. I walked with him down the grand staircase, as I interlaced his hands with mine. Jacob led me to our room, with our hands connecting us, my pace wasn't as rapid as his. He showed me the door that I've been looking for, the brass plaque with the number of 103.

I found mother sitting on my bed, right next to the clothing Alice must have laid out.

She stood up seeming to be in distress, grimacing at me "Where have you been? You were supposed to be with your sister, she came back alone. She set out her clothes and yours, then escaped to go find you. Couldn't you at least have told her where you were going?"

"I'm seventeen, mother. Besides she sprinted down the corridor, I followed the plaques for about 10 minutes. Then I found the grand staircase with the stairs that led out onto the deck, the misty air on top of the waves were gorgeous. How was I supposed to take my eyes away?", I remembered that man while I spoke to her. I continued on," Then Jacob found me, peering over the edge of the deck as twilight began."

She pierced me with her eyes, they opened wide and stared," Well get ready quickly, thirty more minutes till' dinner." She handed me the dress, I could feel fury surrounding her and within her voice. What was wrong with going off? I'm almost an adult, shouldn't I be a little more independent.

As fast as mother stormed out, Alice came in twirling as she turned in through the doorway with her dress changed. Her dress was extensive like the one I was wearing but with a light green, and thin straps holding it into place.

"There you are, Bella. Time to get ready, come on." she said in a hurry. She grabbed a new dress that she designed over the week while preparing to leave. The maroon dress was clothed with sparkles that covered the bodice while it shaped my curves, and the dress skirt was layered with more sparkles. I believe it is one of my favorites now, I gave her my smile.

I undressed, leaving my corset on and so with all of my undergarments. Alice lifted the dress over my head, and I slipped right in, appearing right through the collar. I turned around, facing the mirror behind me. The dress looked stunning on me, Alice did it again like with every other dress she created. I blushed a red scarlet color. She rapidly put on my makeup, and fixed my hair from the tangled mess it became from the breeze blowing it. My hair was pulled back into a bun as my face was flushed with powder. I grabbed my handbag and then we strolled out the door.

We entered the staircase, the angel statue was still their welcoming us with its torch of light. I stepped on each step trying to match Alice's footing. I hit my foot against the step, I reached my hands out in front of myself, I caught myself before hitting myself against the stairway. Alice held out her hand, I took hold of it, lifting myself up.

"Come on, Bella. Mother will be upset if we're late." Alice started to jog up the steps as I grabbed her hand. I followed after her, making sure I didn't lose my footing. We located the restaurant, and taking the first step in.

"Oh my god, this is stunning." Alice was struck with bewilderment. The restaurant was filled with white large tables, on top were gold embroidered plates, utensils, table-cloths, candles, and a snow white bouquet in the middle. The walls and ceilings were hazel with indented gold designs. We stood in disbelief, understanding why this ship is called "The Ship of Dreams". It was luxurious, with only objects I could find in my dreams.

Alice came across my mother's table, Jacob was sitting next to her. People I didn't even know I saw there. Alice, and I ambled to the table, Alice sat on the other side of mother, while I sat right next to my Jacob. He kissed my cheek, while he intertwined our fingers together.

"So you must be Isabella?" said a man with a commanding expression on his face.

"Yeah, just call me Bella please. So-"

" Isabella don't be so rude, you should let Captain Smith call you by your name, Isabella is your name, right?" Mother glared at me with intensity. I glared back, but not with the intensity she surrounded me with.

"So umm.. Isabella, what do you expect out of life?" I turned my head to see the architect of this ship, Mr. Thomas Andrews. I pulled back a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

Jacob answered for me "Well, I was planning to travel around the world with Bel-, I mean Isabella." Everyone began to laugh, what was so funny? His eyes were gazing down at his plate of caviar. My mother glared at him with her piercing eyes, now she wanted me to be Isabella?

"No Jacob, her plans are to marry you, and stay home." Mother was making me uncomfortable, I didn't want my future being decided now. She continued," Isabella would be the house wife, taking care of your children."

"So, Jacob is that what you plan to do with Isabella and you, travel around the world?" Mr. Andrews said without really paying attention to my mother's saying. I heard more chuckles and giggles.

We nudged each other,"Yes, we would lo-." Jacob and I responded it simultaneously. The laughs were still continuing.

My mother's voice came in,"Don't be silly, you'll have to have children one day, or another. They need a stable house. I've already picked out a house and everything." She continued on to the rest of the table about her grandchildren will be, Jacob's and my wedding, and our family being the most perfect family ever. I touched the top of my cheek, tears were running down my eyes.

" Excuse me." I said while pushing my chair under the table. Jacob was trying to hold me back, he grabbed my hand, I pulled away.

" ISABELLA! Come back here or god so help me!!" my mother's voice was pounding through my skull. I ran off, I wondered what everyone thought of my pushy mother now. I heard silent footsteps follow me, I turned around. No one was there, maybe it was just my mind.

I was sobering now, I found myself running down the stairs of the third and second deck. This was my time to leave the earth. Each step I took to the back of the Titanic. The memories I've had with Alice, Jacob, and that man who I saw this evening rapidly flew into my mind. Would it hurt them? Would they sincerely miss me? Tears were streaming down my face, I clutched my fists together. I reached the railing, the frost bit my hands as I touched it. I glanced down below, the waves were violently crashing, it was dark and murky. I felt the breeze on my skin, it was frigid. I stood on the railing, goodbye! I sent my mental note out everywhere, wishing someone would answer.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

I stared at Bella's face as eyes fell on her face. She was getting uncomfortable. Oh, mother why the hell do you have to do this to her?

"Excuse Me." Jacob gripped her, she pulled away running.

"ISABELLA! Come back here or god so help me!!!" my mother's voice was filled with anguish, and hatred. I hated when she did this with her supposed "friends".

"I'll go with her. She's crying, you don't know what could happen to her when she starts." I began to get out of my seat.

Mother glared at me, " Um.. fine, make sure she won't do anything damn stupid." She really needs to think about what she says. I ran after Bella, I followed her to the deck. She disappeared, I flashed my head both ways. I ran around the first class class, she was no where to be found. I dared myself to walk down the stairs to the second and third class deck. I did, I ran up to the front of the boat, no where. I strolled on the right side of the boat. A young man walked in the opposite direction of me. His hair was gold, so with his eyes. They were gorgeous, my desire was to just stand and stare. He glanced back at me. His face looked as if it was chiseled from an amazing artist. An electric rushed through me.

"Umm.. hello?" It felt as if he got lost in my eyes as he said that.

" Oh, um… sorry. I'm Alice Swan." I got lost in his eyes while I just stood there without any movement except for my lips. I scanned his whole body, it was beautiful. He can't be human.

" I'm umm… Jasper Cullen, pleasure to meet you." So he was a gentleman. I kept getting lost and lost in his gorgeous eyes. My heart was beating unevenly, it kept on skipping a beat.

A vision fell into my sight, it was Bella. It was a little bit blurry though, she was standing on the railing on the back of the boat. Her arms at her side, her knees bent. She was going to jump! She stared down at the water, her cheeks were still strained with tears. I started to run, I forgot about Jasper. I turned my head back to him.

" I have to go, no time to explain. I hope to see you soon," A whole area of my heart started to disappear. I felt lonely inside. I ran as fast as my body would let me.

Bella was there, still standing on the railing. No, I thought mentally projecting it at her, don't do it!

* * *

Review~ and I'll be working on Chap. 3 as fast as I can


	3. Chapter 3:Warnings

Sorry this chapter is kind of boring :( Warning: This chapter has a lot of switching back and worth between P..

* * *

**Chapter 3- Warnings**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The girl I saw this evening out on the deck flashed into my mind, she was jumping off the railing. I didn't see this through my sight, was this another human's mind? I ran, this vision had a horrible feeling coming with it. I found the mysterious girl doing that same thing in my mind, three seconds ago. I reached her, the breeze pulled her hair in front of my nose, she had the most staggering smell. It was so addicting, I crouched. She became my prey and I was her predator. A picture of Carlisle flashed through my thoughts, I snapped out of it. What would he think of me when I took a human's life?

"Don't do it. If you jump, I jump. I'm in the middle of this now." I grabbed her arm, noticing I wasn't able to read her thoughts. I concentrated on listening to hers and only hers, but I couldn't. She jolted forward by my touch. I held on as she fell to the waves.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Bella was in my sight, as flash of light got my eye. I stopped, there was nothing there, I glanced back at Bella. A mysterious man was there, his hair was bronze, his skin was pale white. He reminded me of Jasper. The man moved his lips, Bella turned around while his hand touched her arm. She jolted back.

"NNOOO!!!" Bella fell forward, loosing her footing on the railing. A short screamed followed. The man turned around, he had topaz eyes just like Jasper's. Why do I keep thinking about Jasper? The man's hand reached over the railing, was he holding her up against the side of the ship? I ran, I ran for Bella's life. My head was bouncing up and down, a headache came to me. My breath was becoming heavier and heavier, while my eyes became blurry.

I rammed into the railing right next to the mysterious man. I peered over, her head leaning down to the waves. She was dangling from the grasp of the man's hand around her arm.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The last thing I remember was the darkness swarm around me as I fell towards the ocean off of the railing and a cold hand grabbing my arm. I tried to beat it, but I felt the most amazing thing ever, flight. I felt a gentle wind wrap around my body, lifting my hair up and down. I was tugged up, and laid down. I lost my flight sense. My head fell off to the side.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Tears and tears were falling down my face. He hoisted her up over the railing. He carried her, laying her down onto the icy metal floor. We dropped to our knees alongside her.

"Bella? Bella? No, please don't be gone." I cried, my voice was covered with whimpers. "Come back. Bella? Bel-la? Bella?! Come back!" My voice was stuttering, she can't be gone, she just can't be.

The man stared into my red-shot eyes. He placed two of his fingers against her wrist.

"She's fine, her heart is faint, but its steadying." I could see pain in his topaz eyes and hear it in his voice. "She'll awake in a couple of minutes." He laid his coat on top of her. A long period of silence followed.

"Thank you for rescuing her." I heard a hint of joy in my whimpers. My tears were starting to end, my eyes were becoming clear, and my breath was evening. "I'm her sister, Alice, and her name is Isabella, Bella for short. What's yours?" I needed to talk to him before she awakened so I could calm down.

"I'm umm.. Edward Cullen." He was related to Jasper, I giggled.

"I just met another Cullen before I came over here, his name's Jasper." Bella laid still as a statue, I stared at her impatiently.

"Oh, he's my brother. I hadn't realized he was on the deck."

" So umm..-" I never finished my sentence.

Bella's head moved, every other part of her was silent and still. I gasped.

"We should move her, the floor is too cold for her." His arms slipped under her back, and legs. He raised her up against his chest with his coat still on top of her. Edward seemed to holding a lifeless body in his arms. It took awhile until Bella's muddy brown eyes blinked, her eye lids were slowly moving up, showing her muddy brown eyes. She awakened to the face of an angel, Edward. He smiled at her with pure joy, and happiness. Bella beamed a grin at him, they stared at each other with compassion, and love.

"Thank you." she mumbled to him, I could barely hear her. Bella's head snuggled against Edward's chest, and wrapped her arms around him. She blushed a scarlet red.

"Your welcome, just promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again." He released her, letting her feet fall to the ground. She stumbled, and Edward caught her.

She giggled," I promise." Her blush was becoming a little pink. She rotated towards me."Alice! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!!" Bella embraced me.

"I do, just don't do that again!" My tears were still slowly ending. She pulled away, and looked up at Edward again.

"I never got to introduce myself formally, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward's eyes had a bit of confusion fill his eyes, but with pure delight. Bella's eyes were filled with happiness, happiness that I've never seen in her muddy eyes before.

"I'm Bella. Thank you so much!" To hear my sister's voice stopped my tears. All I had to do now was deal with the pain of my eyes.

"Well, umm.. we have to go. Hope to see you later." I glanced at her, she was smiling while her cheeks were filled with color.

"I'll stay a little bit longer, you can go along Alice." Bella's eyes were becoming bigger and bigger with happiness.

"Mother is going to be angry if-" Bella cut me off from finishing my sentence.

"I'll deal with her, and Jacob if he asks." She cheeks were still filled with numerous shades of red and pink on her face.

"Okay, I'll see you at the room soon." I ran off, to cabin 103.

I journeyed off to find my way to my cabin without circling this huge ship. A few hallways away from my cabin I spotted James. Horrible memories flooded through my mind of that one night two years ago. I shielded the thoughts away.

"Alice!" James shouted at me from a several feet away. "Come here, I need to speak to you."

"Yes, I'm coming." I whimpered, afraid of what was to come. I slowly glided to him."What do you need?"

He pushed me against the wall by my wrists. His red-eyes stared into my aqua eyes with anger. His face was only inches away, he pressed his lips to mine. I struggled to get out of them, he pulled closer. I pushed him away with all of my strength.

"Please don't! I beg of you!!!" I pled with him. He stared deeply into my eyes, for the longest time. I began to struggle, again.

"Then this is a warning." He release me and strolled down the corridor, and I went off to my room sprinting.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Alice left Edward and I alone out in the middle of the night.

"How did you know that I was here? How did you get to me so fast to rescue me?" I've always been a curious person, but I needed him to answer.

"I was right behind you, I didn't mean to startle you though." He sounded so normal, but I knew he wasn't telling me the truth. Edward didn't seem to be wanting to answer my questions.

"Well, umm.. thank you! I'll you see soon I guess. I have to go." I had to scurry off before mother had another distressful moment.

When I reached the cabin, Jacob and Alice were already asleep. I rapidly slipped on my nightgown and fell asleep with them. Thats the night that I began to dream of Edward.

* * *

Review :D so I can make each chapter better.


	4. Chapter 4:Dreams

Sorry it took so long to update! Love, Abi

* * *

**Chapter 4- Dreams**

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.-**

Her body was so weak as I stood her on her feet. I knew now as long as I was on _Titanic_ that I had to protect her. I also knew she couldn't ever see the monster that was inside of me. _I won't let anything happen to her_ I repeated and repeated in my mind. Her scent flared inside my throat, I ignored it.

"How did you know that I was here? How did you get to me so fast to rescue me?" She was a very observant person, I can't let her know about me.

"I was right behind you, I didn't mean to startle you though." I hid my lie with the casualty of my voice.

"Well, umm.. thank you! I'll you see soon I guess. I have to go." She ran off, I wondered what had gotten to her. I hoped she was scared so she didn't have to learn later on. I traveled on to my family.

_Where have you been, Edward? _The demanding yet sweet voice of Esme filled my mind.

"A girl was trying to commit suicide. I couldn't let it happen." I didn't need anyone starting a commotion about this.

_Oh, well she is okay right? _Carlisle's voice filled my head now.

"Yes, I saved her. She was such a uncoordinated person though."

_Just don't give us away like you did last time I'm not moving!!! _Rosalie and her arrogant self. I glared at her, I don't need a flashback.

_"_Where's Emmett to keep you busy, Rose?" I snickered, I don't need her bothering me tonight.

"He went out with Jasper to go looking around." Esme replied knowing that Rosalie was about to throw a fit.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

My eyes shut closed as I laid down, darkness overflowed me. I awoke, in a bedroom that was unknown to me with a mysterious man beside me. He was turned to his side laying down with his head turned to the the nightstand beside him. The covers of the bed were draped across both of us. I realized I had no clothing on, and neither did he. It was scattered all throughout the room. Oh my god, I just lost it. I lifted my head head up, making sure the sheets wouldn't slip off. I glanced at the mirror on the other side of the room, it showed the other side of the bed. It appeared to be a god next to me, Edward, he was in the same position as the man, and wide awake. My heart was skipping beats, while an electric current was rushing threw me. To the side of Edward was a beautiful woman, her skin and eyes were just like his, and her hair was mine. I moved my hand up, this woman was me! Of course it was, she had my tangled hair, and body figure.

"Bella, love, we have to get dressed before we go hunting with Renesmee." His velvety voice, and crooked smile, I loved it. I ran to the closet, before he could see me. Scents of different things flew through my nose. I swiftly took some random clothes, and put them on. I slipped through a dress, tight to me, and short. It had a v-neck shaped color, and light blue flowing from top to bottom.

"I'm umm.. done." I stuttered, what was Jacob going to think of this? "Edward, umm.. are you done yet?"

"I barely just got out of bed." He chuckled, "Why are you in such a rush?"

" Oh, umm… nothing. Okay, well we should go get Renesmee." Renesmee, it sounded familiar to me. But who was she? I walked into the living room, I swallowed some air, fire burned inside my throat. I ignored it, I didn't want to cause any problems. I followed the scent to a little room, with a small bed inside. A huge lump rose from it, and mumbling. I checked to see what it was, it was a girl with long bronze hair and muddy brown eyes. Her skin was warm and appeared fragile. She was overall beautiful. This girl looked about like she was seventeen. She was talking while I looked over her, just like I do while I sleep, talking.

"Jacob, I love you, don't ever leave me." Was she talking about my Jacob? I felt bad as lIttle tears were streaming down her face. She was in whimpers, "Don't ever ever let go!" I hummed my favorite song, "Claire de Lune" by Debussy as I sat on her bed next to the lum. She settled down with fewer streaks running down her face.

"Promise me, that you won't leave." Her whimpers were fading away. she placed her hand against my face , a vision came to my mind with my Jacob's hand intertwined with her's as she floated on a piece of wood in the water. The wood she was on seemed like a piece from the Titanic, with its gold outlining figures. The girl was shivering as Jacob kept trying to speak.

"Renesmee, promise me something, promise me that you will never give up... no matter how hopeless." His strong voice was know stuttering with weakness.

"Jacob. Please don't do this!" Her eyes were filling up with grief, agony, and love. His eyes stared back, his hair was becoming ice, and so with the rest of his body as he floated in the water. Was this his last goodbye? " You can't leave me!" This girl, or Renesmee, knew the truth her eyes were showing it. Tears were know pouring down her face. " I pr-o-mise." Her stuttering, and whimpering were followed by floods of tears.

I pulled her hand away from my face, I couldn't bare watch anymore, I was grieving more and more as I watched her vision. Her eyes were blinking open through the tears from her vision. She smiled widely once she saw my face.

Renesmee sat up in the bed,"Mom, I had the worst nightmare!" I was her mother? Since when did I have a child? But I felt the motherly love I needed to give her in this moment.

"I saw, I heard your whimpers. Its okay Renesmee, everything will be alright." I heard the compassion in my voice as I spoke to her. I hugged her, her face pressed against my dress, staining my dress. "It's okay, it'll never happen, I promise." She looked at me, she and I believed in my promise.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.-**

I heard the door knob turn, and let in light, and with a click it was closed. The stammering of the footsteps on the floor, it was Bella. The lights turned on into her room, in the next five minutes they were gone. I couldn't fall asleep, no matter if I tried to have no thoughts and just drift into sleep. I couldn't keep my mind blank anyways, Jasper was filling my mind. _Maybe some fresh air would help_, I thought. I danced out the door and headed toward the outside deck not knowing what I would discover.

*******

I laid down on a bench on the third class deck. I could hear the ocean, with the waves crashing against each other. I closed my eyes focusing on the soothing sound. I shivered every now and then. A picture traveled to my eyes it was Jasper with another man. The other man had blonde hair, topaz eyes, and pale skin. He looked as if he was in his early-thirties.

"Jasper, you need to make this decision." This man's voice seemed so restful as he pressured Jasper.

"She shouldn't become such a monster like us, but I want her forever." Jasper's eyes filled with confusion, despair, love, and compassion.

"I know she feels the same way for you. Either she is saved and stays human, or is protected forever as a vampire." I knew it, he wasn't a human, he was a vampire. But how? I believed there was no such thing. I came back to the vision. Jasper was so unsure on what to do now.

I was conscious that my body was lifted in to air as coldness set upon my lifeless body.

"Carlisle, tell me what to do?" More despair emerged into his eyes.

My vision ended, and I kept my eyes shut as my body dropped onto a lumpy bed with a flattened pillow. Blankets were put on top of me. Warmness filled my body, but I missed the sound of the ocean. I didn't care where I was, all I knew was that I was tired. Darkness devoured my body as I fell into blankness.

* * *

R&R! Please, love you! Abi


	5. Chapter 5:Knowing

Chapter 5 is up! Yes, the suspense is over!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Knowing**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V.-**

Emmett and I escaped out of the room before anyone could find us. We didn't need to deal with Rosalie's drama even if Emmett loved her, he just couldn't stand it, and neither could I. He and I strolled down the corridors of our section of the ship. That girl I saw early, Alice. I haven't stopped thinking about her since I met her. Her hair, her eyes, and her presence had made me feel like a human again. I couldn't possibly feel this way for a human, I should distract myself.

"Hey Emmett, I'm wondering why no one else joined us. What do you think?" My southern accent was fading away now and then.

"They're trying to get her to shut up because there to lazy to walk around." He was looking down at his shoe, he really wanted to be with her.

"What's wrong? If you miss Rose that much just go back."

"Hell no, I don't want to hear her crap right now. I'm tired of it." He was really put up with it, but missed her. He kept on staring at the ground as we walked throughout the corridors.

" You go ahead to Rose, I know your hurting." He was lighting up a bit.

"Thanks." He ran off, faster than any human could. I chuckled, why did he even come in the first place?

I walked out into the midnight skies with the stars shining off their light. A girl was napping on the bench, in this weather it would be freezing for a human. I walked over to her, it was Alice. She was shivering, she only wore a nightgown as she laid on the bench. Her body was shaking from her face to feet, and Alice's closed eyes were being sealed shut, she seemed as if she was squinting.

_Silly girl,_ I thought to myself. I needed to do something, she can't be left in the cold for the whole night. I slipped my hands under her, lifting her up. I pressed her against my chest, while her head cradled against it. Her hands were grasping my shirt. Alice's heart was fluttering, missing the even beat it should have. I ventured off into my family's cabin with her in my arms, and set her body onto my bed. Her head was placed onto the best pillow we had, and I tucked her body under the blankets. My throat was burning for her blood, but I had to ignore it, I can't take Alice's humanity away from her. She stopped shivering eventually, and slept like a princess.

"What happened Jasper?" I heard Esme's sweet voice behind me.

I shrugged,"She was sleeping on the bench up above. She was shuddering. Is it okay if she's here?"

"You can't have her here, she could figure it out." Rosalie always worrying about herself.

"So would you like her freezing in the cold!" My voice was filled with fury, Rosalie drew back a few feet. I calmed down, taking a big breath "Sorry, but I can't let her stay outside alone. So many things could happen to her." I had to protect her, it was my duty from then on.

"You love her." Esme mumbled. I turned my head towards her. Her gaze was filled with joy, and happiness.

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that I'm not letting her get hurt." The joy and happiness that filled her eyes left. I turned back to look at Alice as she slept.

_She's so beautiful. I want to see her eyes, I want to see her standing, making sure she isn't hurt. But her scent is so strong. When I first saw her, she was the only thing I could see, or hear. The only person that I needed right then, and right now. When she left, my heart was occupied by the feeling of loneliness. _

I spun around to make sure that Edward didn't hear that, but his eyes grew big as he stared at ground as he sat on his bed. He heard.

_Esme might be right. _I mumbled in my mind. _I might love her, but a human? _

"She's right, but then that means. Never mind." Edward's voice was carried out by uncertainty.

Everyone stood frozen until Alice's eyes opened. I was sitting at the edge of the bed, bent over with my hands crossed in front of me. A big yawn had me notice that she had awaken after the long wait. I watched as she sat up, stretching her arms, and rubbing her eyes. Alice gazed at my eyes, her's grew warm, but puzzled.

Alice spoke with exhaustion filling her every world,"What am I doing here?" She glanced around, her face was lighting up with alert, becoming frightened.

"You fell asleep outside on a bench, so I saw you. I didn't want you to continue shivering so I carried you here, and you have been sleeping ever since." It wasn't the whole story, but it will have to do for now. Alice turned her back towards the front of the bed, letting her eyes trace over the bed multiple times, something was coming back.

"I remember everything last night now." She mumbled, looking me dead in the eye. She knew something I didn't want her to know at all.

**Bella's P.O.V.-**

I awoke staring at the ceiling of my room. This can't be right, I was just at Edward's and my house. I realized it was a dream, but yet so realistic. I lifted myself up, giving out a huge yawn, and stretching my arms. I dragged my feet agains the floor to the other room, the sitting room. I suspected that Alice would be up, dressed and ready for the day, but she wasn't there. I strolled to Alice's room, I was getting worried. She was always awake and ready before me. I peered into Alice's room. A lump was rising from the bed, I lifted the comforter up. Alice wasn't there!

"Alice!! Where are you?! Alice!!!" I ran into the sitting room, panic was creeping into my mind. _She's alright, _I thought to myself, _she's been through things worse then I can imagine._ Fright was gathering into my mind. I ran out onto the balcony that viewed the rushing waters. Did James? No, I promised her that I would never let that happen.

"Bella, what are you doing in your nightgown? Shouldn't you be dressed." Jacob worrying about me all the time, I didn't have time to worry about me. He was sitting down for our breakfast that the chefs made us in the morning. My heart was pounding faster then a train.

"I can't find Alice anywhere, do you know where she is?" I was catching the breath I lost and my heart was slowing down.

"No, I thought she would be with you. First get your clothes on." I really didn't have time for this. I started to sprint, but Jacob grabbed me before I could.

"I need to speak to you about last night." My cheeks were turning pink. I crossed my fingers hoping this wasn't about the jump. Did he really have to bring this up now?

"I'm sorry, but I really can't I need to find Alice." I stormed out of the balcony, out of the sitting room, grabbed my coat, and ran out of the door. I didn't care if anyone saw me in my nightgown, I needed to worry about Alice now. I ran until I could find the top deck, its the most likely place to find her. I was becoming more and more frantic, I didn't have time to waste. I ran down to the deck below mine. I slipped on the way down the stairs. I pushed my hands against the frigid ground, failing to catch myself.

"Oww!!" I tried to keep this quiet so I could go to find Alice. I don't need anyone worrying about me.

"Here." I glanced up. It was Edward, he reached his hand shaking it trying to get my attention. I grasped his icy cold hands, pulling my weight up to stand. My heart was skipping beats, being off rhythm, and wanting to jump out. It was simply fluttering.

"Thank you." My cheeks were filling with blood, I was blushing. "Your getting good at finding me when I need the help." I giggled.

"Your just a magnet for disaster." His velvet voice started to chuckle. I pulled my hair behind my ear.

"You want to join me for dinner tonight? You deserve it for saving my life last night." I knew mother wouldn't approve, but can't I have fun sometimes. Invite people I approve of.

"Is your family okay with it?" He looked excited but yet unsure.

"It does not matter, they will understand." The longing in my heart for him to come was now positive he would arrive there.

"Then I will go. I'll see you then." He walked off, in the same direction that I saw Alice coming towards me. A pain in my heart came right in place of right where Edward came into. I sprinted in my nightgown over to Alice, lifting my arms out for a hug.

"Alice!!!!! Where have you been?" I embraced her.

"I'll tell you later while we are getting ready for the day. I promise." We were still tight in our embrace. This was something serious, but I could hear something in hear her voice that felt like joy.

I stepped back, she was wearing her nightgown still.

"What happened?" This was so unlike the Alice I've always known.

"I told you I'll tell you later."

"This has got to be good." I mumble under my breath. She glared at me.

**Alice's P.O.V.-**

Everything that happened last night came back to me in a flash after Jasper explained it to me. Bella's suicide pursuit, sleeping to the sound of the waves and my vision.

"I remember everything last night now." I mumbled, turning back to look at Jasper dead in his eyes. I remembered, he's a vampire, and so with the rest of his family. Shouldn't I be frightened, but I couldn't feel it creeping into my body. I glared at the ground.

"Jasper, how old are you?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Seventeen. Why a-" I stopped him from saying another word.

" How long have you been seventeen?" Everyone in the room froze in their position, disguised as statues it seemed like. I stared down at the ground. This was getting embarrassing, but I have to know the truth.

"I had this vision, that you and Carlisle? Were debating if I should become of you." I gazed right back into Jasper's eyes. "A vampire." He didn't show any emotion, but within his eyes was pure shock and so with the rest of the family. "It's true isn't it, your all vampires?" I waited for someone to say something, but not even a breath I heard. "Good vampires, I'm guessing. You don't seem to be the kind to suck any human's blood." I was looking into everyone's eyes still filled with shock, and no emotions showing anywhere else. Edward nodded his head at

"You could say that. We won't drink human's blood, but animals will do. We jokingly say that umm.. we are vegetarian vampires." he chuckled. "You can't tell anyone about this okay?"

"Promise." Everyone seem to calm down a bit, and get out of their statue state. I lifted my body up till I was sitting next to Jasper.

"If you do, our whole family maybe prosecuted to the Volturi." He sounded dead serious, and I couldn't allow seeing Jasper leave me.

"I won't. But who are the Volturi?" A question of curiosity couldn't kill me right?

"Sorry, but you shouldn't already know what we are." I understood.

" Well umm…." I didn't know what I would say, but I really need an excuse to stay a little bit longer. "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'll see you tonight." My favorite smile returned, it was tilted to the side a bit. "Oh, and if you need anything come back here. Um.. goodbye."

"Thank you. Bye." I stood on the tips of my toes, and kissed his ice cold cheek. An electric current ran throughout my body. I walked towards the door, waved, and then left.I glanced back behind me on the brass plaque it read Room 1734. I already felt the longing for him once I left. I knew it from then on, I loved Jasper Cullen.

_Jasper, I miss you already._ I wanted him to hear my thoughts, I ached for him to feel the way I felt for him. I stared down at the floor as I walked, thinking of only him. Quick footsteps rushed by me, as I slowly walked through the puzzling hallways. I located the top deck.

Edward was walking in front of me.

_ How did he get there? Whatever, I can't know anymore._

He disappeared in a second. I stared ahead, and I see Bella, and Edward. She was looking up into his eyes like there was no one else in the world. Oh my god! Is she in love as well? But she's engaged to Jacob. Edward walked away towards me with eyes of love and pain. Bella ran towards me nearly tripping, I ambled through the crowd to her.

"Alice!!!!! Where have you been?" She hugged me.

"I'll tell you later while we are getting ready for the day. I promise." We were still tight in our embrace. I knew I couldn't tell her about vampires, but I could tell her about my Jasper.

She stepped back, and saw I was still wearing my nightgown and so was she.

"What happened?" I'll have to explain this all to her soo.

"I told you I'll tell you later."

"This has got to be good." She mumbled while I glared at her.

We went off to the first class deck, down the grand staircase, and ventured off into room 103. I sat Bella down onto her bed, and went off into her closest of dresses I made for her.

_Should she wear her white long sun dress, the yellow one, or the pink? The white, today was supposed to be warm after ten o'clock._

"Bella, I have your dress.", I yelled. She rushed over into the closest. I slipped off her nightgown, and slid her white dress on. It reached to the floor, and had a v-neck shaped collar. I pulled a tie around her waist to show off her curves. I pulled her hand, and sat her down in front of a mirror, fixing her hair up in a sloppy bun with pieces of curly hair sticking out of it.

Under Bella's breath she said,"Are you going to tell me about where you were?" She was playing with her fingers, picking at her nails, and scratching at dry skin.

"Yes." My voice was solemn and low, time to explain was next, I knew it.

"Can you tell me now so I'm not so worried?" She looked up from her fingers, through the mirror to me.

_Should I actually tell her or lie? I can't lie to her she's my sister. I'll tell her the truth._

I explained everything to her while finishing fixing her hair and make up, from sleeping out in the cold, waking up to Jasper, and his family, but not them being vampires. I told her about the vision. She knew that they always came true, but I reassured her that it was probably more of a dream. At the end of my explanation," I fell in love Bella, with Jasper Cullen. I can't keep him off my mind, and every time I'm away from him a pain in my heart forms." Bella's eyes turned big and faded away. She turned away from the mirror, stared deeply into my eyes, and hugged me.

"Oh, Alice I'm so happy for you. I hope you get together with him, he sounds like your kind of guy." Bella was always so happy, and cheery.

I finished her hair, and make-up, she looked amazing as usual.

"Thank you, Alice.", Bella and I walked out to the sitting room.

Jacob's came bursting from the balcony," Bella! I have to talk to you now, I know your here!" I gasped at the strength of Jacob's words. I've never heard Jacob so mad especially at Bella. Bella slowly strolled to the balcony showing the ocean glaring down at the floor. She was frightened, she didn't know what was to happen, and neither did I. I ran off to get my clothes changed before things became horrible.

* * *

R&R please! So I can make each chapter better.


	6. Chapter 6:Simply Love

This chapter is pretty short, and sorry for the wait! Chap. 7 is on the way so no worries!!!! R&R

* * *

**Chapter 6- Simply Love**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.-**

The pounding voice of Jacob was now a muffle since I slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door for awhile hearing the mumbles of Jacob. I leaned against the door, while staring into space. Thoughts of what happened were crammed into my head.

_ I sware this wasn't the Jacob that Bella loved. When Bella heard his voice, I wanted to help her, but this is between them. _

I pulled myself off of the door, and sat down on the pedestal that stood before my mirror. I slowly placed makeup on to my face. Every now and then my thoughts would travel back from last night to this morning. I finished, turning my face left to right looking to see if I messed up while my mind drifted. It looked fine. I took off my nightgown, and slipped on my corset.

"Trudy!" Trudy was one of the maids that Jacob brought along with us. She entered the room. "Can you help me tighten my corset?" I grabbed the poles that lifted the canopy over my bed. I looked back behind my shoulder, she grabbed the lace, and pulled tight, very tight. I couldn't breath at all, I was gasping for air. "Trudy, too tight! Too tight!" My voice was becoming high pitch, and raspy.

She dropped the lace. "So sorry, miss." I was still crying out for air while my head throbbed with pain. I felt the pulse of my heart racing inside my ear.

I caught my breath,"It's okay. So is everything alright?" She loosened the lace at parts and pulled tightly.

"Yes, miss. Why do you ask?" Wasn't Jacob still yelling, I listened closely. Nothing besides the stretching of the lace, and the short breaths of Trudy.

"How long has it been since Jacob stopped yelling at Bella?" I couldn't have become lost in my thoughts that long. Could I?

"Umm…" She was questioning herself, "For about forty-five minutes." I was.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.-**

"Bella! I have to talk to you now, I know your here!" Jacob came out of the door that led into the promenade that viewed the ocean. I stared at the ground tilting my head down, and followed Jacob. I stepped just a step away from the door ready to run once the tears came.

Still staring down at the flooring. "Bella! Why?!" His voice was strong yet gentle. I glanced up at him, with my face fully facing his tall, muscular body. "Why did you try?!" He knew! How?

I lied,"What do you uh.. mean?" My voice cracked. I was always a terrible lier.

"James told me!!" His voice was filled with pain. He took a few breaths, calming down. "Please don't lie to me Bella." His voice was comforting, calm yet still a command. I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his hard chest, and laid my head on it. He yanked his arms out from under me and laid them against my back, with his hands playing with the loose curls from my bun. A tears were about to burst from my eyes, I held it in.

_I can't be this vulnerable near him. _I crushed my eyes together holding the tears in. I opened my weak eyes feeling hot, and timid. I glanced up at Jacob, a tear escaped, he lifted a hand from my back, and caught it.

"Do you understand how much I care for you? How much I love you Bella?" His voice was soothing in my state of vulnerability, almost closing it. He wasn't going to yell at me anymore, he was simply telling me that he cared for me over everything else.

"I understand how much be-" I wasn't sensing the same love I usually felt for him. "because I love you the same way, and care for you." This seemed like a utter lie right now. At least he couldn't tell it was.

"Then why? Why did you have to do that?" Jacob should know why, he knew how my mother often upset me.

"Mother, I don't understand why she can't except our dreams. Every time-" My voice was becoming deep, I was on the verge of sobbing. I let my hands travel to his chest, and grip his shirt with my fists.

"Sssshhhh, Bella." He kissed my forehead, he understood. The tears vanished. He stepped back, having me drop my hands from his chest. Jacob cupped my faces into his hot, warm hands.

He stared straight into my eyes,"Promise me that you'll never do that. No matter how much your mother angers you." I nodded my head.

I entangled my hands with Jacob's as he escorted me to the sitting room. I sat down on the love seat right next to the piano. Lifting my hand from our entanglement. Jacob took a seat right next to me, wrapping his arm around me to my shoulder. I leaned against Jacob, pressing my cheek to his shoulder closing my eyes. Images of Edward were immersing me into my mind, especially the image of my favorite crooked smile. My conversation with Alice while she was fixing my hair and makeup went throughout my head. Especially her description of her love towards Jasper.

_I'm engaged, I can't really love Edward! Do I? _

I questioned myself this for most of the time that I sat next to Jacob. I came out of my thoughts, and glanced at the piano. It reminded me of that paper I saw that Edward wrote on when I first saw him. A music sheet. He must be a composer.

I glimpsed up at Jacob, and met his gaze. His gazes always comforted me, reminding me that there was no one else that could protect me like him, and that I had to marry him to insure my family's survival. It also discouraged my feelings for Edward, with my heart skipping its beats, and the thoughts of him filling my mind.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V.-**

_Do I really love Bella?_

I have been asking myself that all day. Jasper's thoughts reminded me of the way Bella appeared to me. Every time I thought, I thought of only her, her face would appear. Bella's warming chocolate brown eyes always touched me the most. Her scent would fade in and out of my nose. My throat burned with thirst, while the monster inside me begged for her blood.

_But I have to protect my Bella. That sounds so right. I want her to be my Bella forever. I am, the answer is yes. But what about the monster within me, begging for her blood? _

I wanted to scream begging for someway for her to find a different person, a human. She needs to be happy without worrying about me killing her or taking her humanity. She can't ever be damned to my life, this life as a vampire. Yet, I still loved her as my Bella, my only one. The other complication was that she was going to marry Jacob Black, and I would lose her forever.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.-**

"Bella?" Jacob stopped the silence,"I have something to show you, go to your room, and I'll be right there." I went off into my room, sitting down in the seat in front of the mirror. My makeup wasn't messed up as I thought it would be. I sat there for about 5 minutes, then Jacob came into the room holding a big black velvet box. He kneeled right next to me opening the lid to it.

* * *

Review PLEASE! I love input, and feedback, PLEASE PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7:My Heart

**Okay, this chapter is kind of boring after you read a thousand times! Plz R&R! Love ya, Abi**

* * *

**Chapter 7- My Heart**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.-**

Oh. My. God. It was the almost beautiful thing ever, a blue diamond cut into a shape of a heart with crystals molding the shape while other crystals were placed onto the chain. I sat there in shock, my mouth was gaping open in disbelief. My eyes traced over every edge of the diamond.

"Good gracious." This was the most expensive gift Jacob has probably ever given to me. "You know I don't like gifts, Jacob." He chuckled a bit. He knew I didn't. I don't like people spending on me, I always felt guilty afterwards.

"This is perhaps a reminder for my feelings for you" He was still kneeling. His voice, calm, and solemn.

"I don't need a reminder of how much you love me. You always-" He got up before I could finish my final statement. He stood behind me in the mirror looking at me through it. He quieted me again, the second time for today. Jacob pulled his hands in front my chest, and lightly placed the cold necklace round my neck, then fastening it.

"I was intending give this to you at the engagement gala. For now, it's my early wedding gift." I felt his lips kiss the top of my chestnut hair, and pull right up to face me once again in the mirror.

"This is a diamond, right?" I questioned him, making sure my assumption was right.

"Fifty-six karats to be exact." I tilted my head to the side, playing with the necklace in my fingers. I watched as the light hit against the diamond showing different features. I glanced up at Jacob. He continued on," This necklace is called Le Cœur de l'Océan. The Heart of The Ocean" He said the words in a mocking french accent. I giggled as blood flooded my cheeks."It was worn by Louis the sixteenth."

"It's overwhelming." More blood rushed to my face.

"It's for royalty, Bella. We are royalty." He quickly rushed to his knees again, placing his elbow against the table with cosmetics scattered upon it. He held his face up, to still look at me in the mirror. I stared right back at him.

"You know, there is nothing I can give you. There is nothing I deny. If you not deny me." I faced him face to face with him now. Not looking through the mirror to each other. Even when he kneeled, he was taller then me when I sat down. He leaned down to kiss me, as I my neck reached up. Our noses touched, my eyes closed, and I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck.

My lips pressed against his, they were warm, soft, and strong. Jacob became more forceful having me fall back inches, and inches towards the ground. I tried pushing him back so I could lift up. He knocked me to the floor, pushing the chair I sat on behind him. My lips couldn't escape from his, I opened my eyes, and struggled to get out, twisting this way and that. Jacob's lips still moved around mine.

I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed Jacob's shirt, and tried pushing him away, he was too strong to notice.

"Bella? It's Alice!" She knocked again.

I tried twisting out from underneath Jacob's body, but he pulled me tighter to him. His lips more forceful, pinning me to the ground. I couldn't do anything, but wait for someone to come and find me.

_ALICE!!! Help me! _

I heard a third knock.

"Bella?",Alice repeated. Was Jacob really not acknowledging the knocks on the door, or the chime of Alice's voice?

I heard the screech of the door, it was opening.

**Alice's P.O.V.-**

_I was thinking for forty-five minutes? Wow. _

I walked out of my room to see if Bella, and Jacob would be waiting there. Instead I discovered just the furniture. I heard a huge _THUNK _in Bella's room.

I rushed up to the door, knocked on it. "Bella? It's Alice!", I knocked the door again. I remained outside the door for awhile. I banged my fist into the door once again. She was in there, I knew it.

"Bella?", I was becoming worried. I opened the door a crack, I heard more noises, noises of fright, and struggle. I then opened it to reveal Bella, and Jacob.

* * *

**Review! BEGGING YOU! I need input and feedback to make each chapter better, it helps a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8:Unknown

Chapter 8- Unknown

Jasper's P.O.V.-

Alice, thats all I could think about was her. Her beauty, her smile, her piercing blue eyes. She filled my mind, and I was longing to be with her. I couldn't see her now until the sun cleared in the evening. If I walked outside, my skin would glisten under the sun light, adding more to the attention I already get from humans.

I've been sitting on the metal floor of our cabin, watching the sun through the porthole. The golden rays sat upon my face, showing the diamonds on my rest of my family was walking about the third class corridors, to them this was there castle. I waited to what seemed like hours, but in reality only minutes. I stood up, and paced up and down the middle of the room.

_ What if I told her? Oh God damn it. What if she doesn't love me?_

I imagined the horror painted across her fairy face, while she ran away crying. And I chased her, asking for a chance with her, the girl I've been waiting for. Making her understand that I'm not a horrible creature, but one that loved, loved her.

Alice's P.O.V.-

Oh my god. I stood under the frame of the doorway, shocked. My mouth wide open and still unable to move. What is he doing to her? Doesn't Jacob see Bella's struggling? I gained the courage to come out of my shock, and tried to pry him off of her. He wouldn't move at all. Bella's eyes were wide open, desperate to get him off.

"JACOB!",I cried out. He opened his eyes, looked up at me, and continued. I yelled his name again, and he gave me the same glare as before. Bella struggled only a little, but still kept her eyes open.

_Get the hell of off her! _

I didn't know what to do, go find Jasper? Edward?

I grabbed the book that was on the desk behind me and hit Jacob's head like a hammer to a nail with all the force I could. He weakened and soon slide off of Bella. Her eyes were wide with fear, she was paralyzed and shaking as if she had been a blizzard. She glanced up at me. I bent down, took her hand, and let her pull herself up.

"Are you okay?", I asked with a whisper.

"Yeah..", She stuttered, "I think so." She ran her fingers through her hair as her hands quivered. "Edward. Edward. Edward.." She repeatedly muttered.

I could see the visions of him slipping in and out of her mind.


End file.
